The Origin of Super Glue
by Zelin Danica Nynaeve Ni'karin
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please read and review!!


DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE WRITING PATHETIC FANFICS IF I OWNED ANYTHING??????  
  
The Origin of Super Glue: Trav'ern  
  
Scene opens with 14 Aes Sedai around a te'angreal. They are arguing.  
  
"Each Ajah gets two representatives Sheriam," a Gray Sister said.  
  
Nyneave sniffed airly, "You know as well as I do that we can only have a circle of 13 unless we find a man who will channel with a Red Sister near."  
  
Alviran (Keeper of Elaida) said, "That's not correct exactly, Sheriam. The Black Ajah doesn't have two representatives." (Oops).  
  
All the Aes Sedai stare at Alviran. Getting away with one of those classic remarks Alviran said, "I was just pointing out the flaw in the logic." The Aes Sedai again concentrated their attention on the te'angreal. (Whew! I hope Massema doesn't know, but the Chosen/ Forsaken/ weird_people_from_the_age_of_legends_that_would_like us_to_believe_this(some_of_which_would_lay_at_the_feet_of_Lews_Therin_if_he_said_rug) know all!!!!) Then how come she didn't know I love to write lovedovey poetry?  
  
Enters gholam. Alviran screams.  
  
Nyneave, who had meet gholam before, grabs Elaida, and threatened, "If you come one step closer I'll make you kiss her!!!!!!" Elaida and the gholam scream in unison. The gholam flees in terror. Elaida passes out.  
  
The other Yellow Sister takes a step towards Elaida, but Nyneave has already begun to Heal her. "Whoops, Light, I just stilled her!" Nyneave said, then hastily added, "Not on purpose of course." The Aes Sedai nod. Nyneave begins Healing the stilling.  
  
"Let me see. Did I use this much Fire or, whoops a bit to much, she has only a few 3^rd degree burns. They improve her complexion. She was much too pale. If a man didn't know she was Red Ajah, Aes Sedai, erm and she didn't sock him right away for not knowing, or perhaps something a little more drastic, such as melting the land for two-hundred miles around him, a man never would have looked at her. Why she even scared a gholam away.  
  
"Let me see, oh yes. She's unstilled." Elaida wakes up groggily. The other Yellow Sister Heals Elaida of her burns and headache.  
  
Elaida jumps up, "I'm weaker in the One Power! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The White Sister says logically, of course, "Elaida, if you don't breathe soon you'll die from lack of air, if you don't stop screaming you'll die of strangling, and if you don't quit it with the H and the !!!! This stupid fanfic will be 100 pages, and I don't think the readers would like that. Even though we're in a dumb story without a plotline, it doesn't mean you have to fill that much space up."  
  
Nyneave considers Elaida, "You are the weakest link. Goodbye!"  
  
Logain walks through a gateway. It opens near to where Elyane was standing. Elyane topples out the window. Alviran looks out the window.  
  
So ended Chapter One of the Origin of Super Glue: Tav'ern. Muhahahahahaha. Erm. Sa souraya manain disay wa. For those of those who aren't fluent in Old Tongue that means I am lost in my own mind. A quote from the rogue tav'ern: Matrim Cauthon. Anyway I'm not going to write the next chapter for a looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggggg time. (Elaida's in my head. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH. Um heh heh) unless I get some reviews. Rand's got Lews Therin I've got that little voice in my head (also called sanity and common sense) whom I mostly choose to ignore. I've named it Elaida. Any way, I'm insane, I can sympathize with men who can channel. And my friend Megan Salaj, who knows that there is a fine line between genus and insanity. I've crossed that line. My English teacher says I have wwwwwwwwwww waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too much time on my hands. I love rambling.  
  
P.S. exuse the spelling 


End file.
